


Who Made Who

by YouCantStopStepford



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantStopStepford/pseuds/YouCantStopStepford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine goes in for routine maintenance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Made Who

**Author's Note:**

> The title is take from the AC/DC song of the same name.

A barely audible but content, relaxed moan escaped the Spine's slightly parted, silicone lips. He was laying perfectly still and faces downward on his large circular bed. The Spine enjoyed the feel of the cool, silk pillow case encasing the thick goose down pillow that his cheek rested against. He could hear the very faint, occasional hissing of the tiny hydraulics in his spine as long, slender fingers worked deftly on the titanium alloy vertebrae of his exposed spine.

Warm, soft fingertips gently massaged the oil, grease and lubricants into the Spine's spinal column. The Spine had come to love this daily maintenance ritual over the past six months. He had always tried to fit in with humans since his creation in 1896 but until the hands in question, and the woman arrive they belonged to came into his life 118 years later, he had never felt anything like this before. It was so overwhelmingly orgasmic that even an automaton like the level headed, stoic Spine was incapable of stringing a coherent thought together.

The hands belonged to Vanessa Pepper, the twenty-year-old assistant of Peter Walter VI. Peter had hired her a month after he had taken over the family business. She worked her way up to a den mother position of sorts in regards to dealing with the automatons, but The Spine was her assigned main priority. She had mentioned that over time, she didn't even think of it as an assignment any more, but she would always think of dealing with The Spine as a main priority.

Vanessa stood five feet even. She was tiny compared to the Spine's six foot three inches tall frame. Her outfits were modern, female steam punk, but at the same time they had a nod to the male steam punk fashions that fit Hollywood's ideal of steam punk fashions in the 1800s. Vanessa was highly feminine, especially in comparison to her older, tomboy twin sisters but at the same time, Vanessa wasn't afraid to get dirty.

The two times that Vanessa's twin sisters each performed maintenance on the Spine, they were too rough for the Spine's taste. The twin's nails were reasonably short but were poorly groomed. As a result of their nails and roughness, the twins had left a few faint scratches on his alloy finish that Vanessa had been able to get out. Vanessa's nails, on the other hand, were short and beautifully manicured. 

Over six months, the Spine and Vanessa danced a subtle, intricate waltz of seduction as they bonded. It was a new, curious and confusing ordeal for both of them as they would get unbearably close to being intimate on occasion. This evening was one of those times.

Vanessa ran a single index finger slowly and softly along the Spine’s titanium alloy vertebrae. The action elicited a quiet, pleasured exhale from the Spine. Vanessa was at the point that she knew what touches would get certain reaction from the Spine.

That was one of them. A light touch to the spine was Spine’s weakness since his spine was his most sensitive area. Her fingertips ghosted across the smooth surface of Spine’s shoulders as she finished with the daily maintenance and moved from where she had been.

The Spine shifted and sat up. His long, lean legs hung over the edge of the bed. As he did, the sheet pooled onto his lap. Electric green photoreceptors tailed over Vanessa’s retreating frame as, she walked to the vanity and brushed her hair.

The Spine knew he shouldn’t fall for a human; not after the ordeal with the only human he had been with romantically. He had courted a mortal woman who had died in a car wreck. He knew humans were fragile, but it had been put into perspective when such a situation hit so close to home. Despite knowing he shouldn't harbor affection for Vanessa, the feelings he held only grew over time.

As Vanessa brushed her hair, she caught the Spine's gaze in the mirror's reflection. She smiled softly at him and finished brushing her hair. Vanessa enjoyed spending time with the Spine. He was the first male who paid any kind of extensive attention to her. Then there was also his calm aura. She needed calmness in her life since she and her mother had moved frequently. It's afterwards that she put the brush down and came back over to the bed to retrieve her shoes.

When she starts to slip her feet into her high heels and fastened them, she felt cool, smooth fingertips toy with the hem of her shirt then slipped beneath it. He paused for a two or three seconds upon feeling a velvet-like material. The Spine's voice was husky as he asked her to keep her shoes off.  
The corners of Vanessa’s mouth tugged upward slightly at his words. She straightened up as she removed her feet from the high heels. Vanessa smiled softly at Spine. He returned the smile and shifted closer. Vanessa shifted near and, in a spur the moment action, leaned in and pressed her lips to his soft, cool, silicone lips.

The Spine paused for a second before slowly and gently returning the kiss. The Spine trailed a hand along Vanessa's lean, toned thigh. This particular evening, there were no traces of male steam punk fashions to Vanessa's attire. It was an exceptionally feminine number being a light-brown Steampunk Lolita top and skirt with gold and light rusty red accents. The Spine's hand traveled upward, just inside the hem of the skirt. He enjoyed the softness and warmth of Vanessa's skin as he gave her thigh a light, teasing squeeze.

The Spine almost broke the kiss to chuckle when Vanessa had moaned quietly into the kiss at his touch. That was the first time he had gotten a response like that from her. He felt one of Vanessa's hands rake lightly through his hair, and her other hand run along his forearm.

They stood and slowly and carefully removed each other clothing or what was left of the Spine's clothing. Once Vanessa was down to her undergarments, the Spine was pleasantly surprised to see a velvet corset in a burnt gold color with rusty red lacing and detailing that matched the rest of her attire.

The Spine couldn't help but admire her in the garments. He guided her closer and pulled her into a passionate kiss, sliding a hand up into her thick, raven hair as he did. Vanessa leaned up on her tiptoes and returned the kiss just as passionately as her hands rested lightly on the Spine's chest, with his free hand, the Spine deftly unlaced the corset from Vanessa's delicate waist. It fell upon the ground.

As the kiss continued, the Spine carefully and slowly backed Vanessa to the bed. Once Vanessa felt the bed against the back of her legs, the kiss continued as they found themselves laying in the bed. Vanessa rested a hand lightly on the Spine’s cheek.

The Spine deepened the kiss marginally as his fingers toyed with the hem of Vanessa’s panties, deftly slid in behind the garment and started to tease and tempt Vanessa gently. She shifted a little, giving him better access. She heard a faint click and soon felt light vibrations from the Spine’s fingers that were currently teasing her.

After a few minutes, the Spine increased the intensity of the vibration ever so slightly. He smiled lightly as the kiss was broken and Vanessa closed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of his neck. A soft moan escaped her lips in the process. Her hand that rested against his cheek found its way into his hair, and her other hand joined his hand that was teasing her. Their fingers moved together in almost perfect time.

The Spine mentally admitted he was pleased that he was able to get Vanessa to show this side of herself. He knew there was more to her than the demure, sweet, intelligent sides that she presented on a daily basis. He gradually increased the vibrations of his fingers. Vanessa’s breath hitched, and the Spine could feel her body react to every one of his vibrations, strokes and teasing touches.

The Spine managed to stay reasonably composed but there were a few subtle giveaways to his arousal. The small hydraulics and cylinders were working at a slightly quicker pace and several, diminutive puffs of steam would erupt from the valves along his spine. The vibrations in the Spine’s fingers were increased to the highest setting. The last of Vanessa’s composure took its departure at that moment as the Spine’s name left her lips in the form of a muffled, pleasured moan.

As they continued, Vanessa eventually climaxed. Her pleasured cry was muffled by her face still being buried in the crook of the Spine’s neck. The Spine’s climax took Vanessa by surprise to some degree when he rebooted.

Once the Spine had restarted and was dressed, he carefully laced up Vanessa’s corset. It was a little snugger than when she would lace it up, but she had to admit that she liked it. She finished dressing and was putting her high heels on when Hatchworth knocked on the door with a muted “Hello?” Vanessa and the Spine looked toward the door and then to each other.

“Just a minute, Hatch,” Vanessa called as she finished with her shoes. She got up, walked up to the Spine and leaned up, kissing him softly. He smiled lightly into the kiss as he returned it. She let the kiss linger before slowly breaking it.

Vanessa picked up the quart container that held a third of oil in it as the pair started to leave the Spine’s bedroom. She knew Hatchworth was going to put the remaining oil away. As Hatchworth carefully took the quart container, he looked the pair over in an almost knowing manner. Vanessa had a feeling that Hatchworth knew something was going to develop, was happening or would arise between her and the Spine.

When Hatchworth asked the Spine how the tune-up had gone, the Spine didn’t give his normal answer of “It was fine.” Vanessa smiled faintly at the Spine’s answer of “It was bliss” while the trio walked down the corridor and went about their day.


End file.
